The present invention relates generally to an image sensor module and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an image sensor module that prevents contamination of components of the image sensor module and a method of manufacturing the same.
An image sensor is a semiconductor device that converts an analog signal such as a light signal into an electrical signal.
A conventional image sensor includes photo diodes that generate photoelectrons corresponding to the amount of light that is incident over a semiconductor substrate, driving units that output electrical signals in response to the photoelectrons outputted from each of the photo diodes, color filters disposed over each of the photo diodes, and micro lens units disposed over each of the color filters.
The conventional image sensor is manufactured by sequentially performing unit processes, for example, forming a photo diode over the semiconductor substrate by a photodiode forming process, forming a color filter over the photo diode by a color filter forming process, and forming a lens unit over the color filter by a lens unit forming process.
However, when the image sensor is manufactured by performing the unit processes, for example those discussed above, the photo diode, the color filter, and the lens unit are likely to be contaminated by contaminants such as particles, such that the operational properties of the image sensor are decreased.